nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Transportation Ministry Provision Act
Transportation Ministry Provision Act 2013 Urgency: Moderate Drafted By: Costa Alegria Co-Sponsor/s: Maklohi Vai (LD), Lemanrussland (LD), Othelos (PC), TerraPublica ©, The Realm of God (PC), Luziyca (USL) RECOGNISING: That transport by land, sea and air is vital to the lives of the citizens of our nation and vital to the economy and that the government lacks a specific body to deal with the needs of transport providers as well as enforce transport specific policies and establish regulatory bodies to ensure the safe and efficient operation of different modes of transport. ENSURING: that both public and private transports will continue to be operated in a safe manner according to regulations established by the government. HEREBY: mandating that upon the passing of this Act, that the government establish a Ministry of Transport to oversee the enforcement and assist in the creation of laws and regulations pertaining to the operation and infrastructure of transports, both private and public, henceforth. Article 1: On Ministerial Powers 1a: The Ministry of Transport shall have the ability to create subordinate regulatory agencies to administer and enforce government legislation and regulations that are specific to the operation of transports on land, sea and air at the behest of the Minister. 1b: The Ministry of Transport shall have responsibility of operation for all state investments in business ventures and state-owned enterprises related to transport. 1c: The Ministry of Transport shall administer all government bodies that are not administered by relevant government agencies. 1d: Hereby established a Transport Accident Investigation Agency (TAIA) to investigate all major transport accidents and incidents. 1e: Hereby grants the Ministry powers to establish policies of environmental protection in conjunction with the Minister of the Envrionment. Article 2: On Road Transport 2a: A Road Transport Agency may be created at the behest of the Minister of Transport to administer and apply regulations specific to roads and other related infrastructure. 2b: Herein creates a Motor Vehicle Registry to document the details of every roadworthy motor vehicle that is registered. Administration shall be vested in a roading agency upon its creation or controlled directly by the Ministry of Transport as outlined in Article 1c. 2c: Herein relegates the regulations and application of them surrounding motor vehicle safety and maintenance standards to the relevant agency unless the conditions stipulated in Article 1c, with penalties for not meeting those standards to be set by the Minister in question. 2d: Herein relegates all road standards to the relevant agency. 2e: Herein relegates all motor vehicle licencing to the relevant agency. 2f: Herein relegates all revenue generated by vehicle licencing and registration fees as well as tolls, user charges and other exices and penalties to be collected by the relevant agency. Article 3: On Rail Transport 3a: A Rail Transport Agency may be created at the behest of the Minister of Transport. 3b: A state owned enterprise may be created at the behest of the Minister of Transport, with the planning and maintenance of the infrastructure of the railway network to be conducted by said enterprise. 3c: Herein relegates all licencing, leasing and contracting powers pertaining to rail transport to the relevant agency. 3d: Herein relegates all revenue generated to be collected by the relevant agency. 3e: Herein relegates all infrastructure and rail safety standards to be implemented by the relevant agency. Article 4: On Air Transport 4a: A Civil Aviation Authority may be created at the behest of the Minister of Transport. 4b: Herein creates a Civil Aircraft Registry to document the details of all air worthy aircraft which shall be administered by the relevant agency or directly by the Ministry of Transport as outlined in Article 1c. 4c: Herein relegates the task of establishing aircraft safety and security standards to the relevant agency. 4d: Herein relegates the administration and collection of the licencing of all pilots, aircraft and airports/aerodromes/civilian airfields/heliports to the relevant agency. 4e: Herein relegates the administration and collection of the licencing of all airlines operating domestic and international services to the relevant agency. 4f: Herein relegates the administration of all civilian aircraft control to the relevant agency. Article 5: On Water Transport 5a: A Maritime Agency may be created at the behest of the Minister of Transport. 5b: Herein relegates the task of establishing stafety and security standards aboard vessels private, commercial and government/military, to the relvant agency. 5d: Herein relegates administration of all ports, canals, navigable rivers, lakes and other internal waterways to the relevant agency. 5e: Herein approves the creation of a coast guard or other such organisation with powers of enforcement of safety and security vessels aboard all vessels within our nation's waters unless an equivalent law enforcement agency exists with the powers to enforce our nation's maritime law prior to the passing of this Act.